El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran
|1= |2= |3= }} | appeared= }} Nynaeve al'Meara (married name el'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran) is one of the primary female protagonists of the series. Name The el' in "el'Nynaeve" is a Malkieri honorific given to the Queens of Malkier. As wife to al'Lan Mandragoran, the exiled last King of Malkier, Nynaeve is entitled to the honorific. Appearance Nynaeve is typically described as having dark eyes and a long dark braid, which she often yanks in times of exasperation. She is also described as being relatively short and slim. Rand thinks she is pretty. In the beginning of the series, Nyneave vocally expresses her liking of "stout" Two Rivers wool clothing, but along the course of the books she demonstrates a finer sense of fashion, wearing fine silks, usually in the colors of blue or green (which happen to be Lan's favourite colors). In traditional Aes Sedai fashion, she wears yellow to formally show that she is in the Yellow Ajah. At the moment she wears her bracelet and ring angreal as well as several ter'angreal (including a Well) on her person- even while she sleeps. History Nynaeve's father thought of her as the son he never had and taught her to track, hunt and fish. Unlike fellow tomboy Min, however, Nynaeve later integrated femininity in her adulthood. Older than the rest of the Emond's Fielders who left after Winternight, Nynaeve was the village Wisdom, or healer, by the time Moiraine Sedai and her warder Lan Mandragoran arrived. She was orphaned around the age of fourteen and was apprenticed to Doral Barran, the Wisdom of Emond's Field, shortly afterwards. She had been the youngest Wisdom the Two Rivers had ever had, and one of the most successful. She was said to be able to cure ailments no other Wisdom ever could and wounds that would leave a man maimed for life were sometimes gone without a scar . She was the only Wisdom in the Two Rivers within the span of the books who can truly Listen to the Wind. She was able to deal with both the Village Council and the Women's Circle due to her forceful personality and her natural ability with politics. Personal Qualities Personality Nynaeve's personality often runs a gamut of emotions, meek at times before more experienced women (though she is often stubborn about doing so) but also able to stand up and run down others. While she will deny it, Nynaeve is incredibly strong and proud, near to the point of being self-centered, but fails to see it. A running theme throughout the books is how Nynaeve will complain about someone being too stubborn or proud or leaping into things without thinking, oblivious to how she exhibits the exact same behavior. Surprisingly, no one calls her on this hypocrisy, although many will stare in disbelief after such statements. She also displays a courage that many a brave soldier would envy (and both Elayne and Aviendha have done), despite this she has often been known to complain about her supposed cowardice, sometimes to the point of tears. Despite her difficulty in accepting things that are different than what she is used to, such as differing cultures, Nynaeve is able to adapt at times and often sees what others do not. Nyneave is also shown to have quite a temper, with her pulling her braid to vent her anger, an expression that quickly became well known throughout the Aes Sedai community. She is fiercely devoted to Lan, who is the one person able to melt her tempered exterior and gain some control over her. During her journeys, Nynaeve becomes more responsible and better able to control her temper around others as well as increasing her wisdom and, to an extent, tact. Channeling Ablilities Nynaeve al'Meara is one of the most powerful female channelers in this Age. She has been known to match the forsaken Moghedien in raw strength of the One Power in The Shadow Rising. Of the channelers of the Light, her strengh is only surpassed by three female channelers: Alivia, a former damane, Sharina, a newly arrived grandmother novice , and Talaan, a Seafolk Windfinder though Nynaeve is the strongest of the Aes Sedai. As a wilder, she learned how to channel by instinct, giving her the ability to create a style of Healing unknown to any living Aes Sedai. However, this left her with a block that prevented her from channeling without being very angry, which. Even after overcoming her block, she still shows signs of little to no refinement, i.e. a young Sea Folk channeler bypassing her defenses in a few tries. This is due to her relative lack of formal training, consequently requiring her to learn most everything on her own. Despite this, she is still an exceptional Healer. Creating a new technique of healing using all of the Five Powers, her ability with Healing is only surpassed by one of the Kin. She has some favorable skill in battle: whenever threatened in the early books she would call down lightning and spew fireballs with an ease most Accepted (and even Aes Sedai) would have trouble matching, once even using balefire which only a few living Aes Sedai even have knowledge about. She also has the ability to Listen to the Wind, which she had used as a Wisdom to predict the weather which is a form of Foretelling: it always tells her when trouble is about to arrive. As a wisdom this "trouble" was bad weather, now it is a human conflict she senses. Based on the intensity of the storm she feels coming, she can tell how great the conflict will be. She is also able to feel intense emotions such as pain when handling certain ter'angreal. In the series she is able to channel the five powers of Air, Fire, Earth, Water, and Spirit with equal proficiency, a feat that is incredibly rare amongst channelers, with most only being strong in one or two. Egwene, just like Nynaeve, also has great skill in the Five Powers. Special Abillities In addition to being a great Healer and renowned Wisdom, she can also predict the weather particularly (both physical and metaphorical) and has done this ever since she could remember. This is a Talent known in the Two Rivers as Listening to the Wind. It is claimed by all Wisdoms, though most cannot. It is suspected that Doral Barran, the Wisdom Nynaeve was apprenticed to, could Listen to the Wind and was also a channeler as the two apprentices she picked were both with the spark inborn, and the one prior to Nynaeve died of the sickness that comes about when failing to learn to control the One Power. Nynaeve also has exhibited a minor version of Aviendha's ability to 'read' ter'angreal and can feel emotions on them, though it is not necessarily an indication of what that ter'angreal does. For example, Nynaeve may feel great suffering from one, but this does not mean that the ter'angreal brings about pain or suffering, but it may mean that it was once used or handled by one who felt those emotions. It is unclear as to whether or not the object must be a ter'angreal for Nynaeve felt emotions emanating from one of the seals to the Dark One's prison, and it is unclear as to the nature of that feeling. Activities Hunt for the boys When Moiraine absconded with several Two Rivers youths--specifically Rand al'Thor, his friends Mat Cauthon and Perrin Aybara, and Rand's childhood sweetheart (and Nynaeve's apprentice) Egwene al'Vere, Nynaeve volunteered to track them down and bring them back. She seemed to think that she could face down an Aes Sedai and bring them home; she was wrong, and ended up getting swept up into the adventure with the rest. This set the tone for her relationship with Moiraine, and to some extent with Aes Sedai in particular--not only was Moiraine consistently riding rough-shod over Nynaeve, but she'd managed to ensnare Lan as well, whom Nynaeve was, quite against her will, starting to fall in love with, an attraction that was strongly returned. Even worse, Moiraine identified Nynaeve as a wilder -- someone who had independently learned to wield the One Power without training. Egwene was also identified as having ability to channel (although she had not yet), but Moiraine wished to take her to Tar Valon for training and safety; not all who must learn to channel on their own survive the experience. For Nynaeve, it was too late; she'd already learned how to integrate the ability into her skill as a healer, but due to her fears, she developed a mental block against the concept. Nynaeve was totally unable to channel unless extremely angry, something which later caused her no end of trouble. .]] At the Eye of the World At the Eye of the World, Rand discovered he could channel, and Moiraine claimed he was in fact the Dragon Reborn; perhaps because of this, and to avenge herself of the perceived injustices wrought on her by Moiraine, Nynaeve eventually agreed to go to the Tower. Once there, she was immediately promoted from Novice to Accepted by virtue of her sheer strength in the Power. It was unheard of to completely bypass being a novice like this, and some Aes Sedai resented her for it. She is one of the strongest female channelers alive. Like Egwene and Elayne Trakand, she was tricked into going to Falme, ostensibly to help Rand, but really as part of a trap by Ishamael and the Seanchan; Later, she, Egwene, and Elayne were assigned the task of hunting down the Black Ajah, a journey which took her far from the White Tower and her ostensible training as a future Yellow Ajah Aes Sedai. It also took her farther and farther away from Lan, who she had developed feelings for, feelings he tried not to reciprocate due to his loyal service to Moiraine. Before Lan leaves he gives his Golden Crane signet ring to her. She wears this around her neck at all times now. To Tear, and beyond After Rand drew Callandor from the Heart of the Stone in fulfillment of prophecy, Nynaeve and Elayne continued the quest for the Black Ajah along with Juilin Sandar and Thom Merrilin. The clues the Black Ajah left in the Stone of Tear all pointed to the city of Tanchico; Nynaeve and Elayne went, hoping that, if it was a trap, they'd have enough warning to escape it. Egwene had instead decided to learn about Dreaming from the Aiel. While hunting for the Black sisters, Nynaeve happened upon Moghedien, one of the dreaded Forsaken. The two dueled, Nynaeve expecting unstoppable force at any moment... until she realized that Moghedien was working just as hard to fend off her attacks. The two were equally matched in terms of strength. Nynaeve managed to shield and bind Moghedien eventually through ingenuity rather than strength, but a Black Sister soon intervened and Moghedien disappeared in the intervening time. The enmity between the two was to later bear bitter fruit. To Heal what could not be Healed With chaos reigning in Tanchico, Nynaeve and Elayne set out for the White Tower -- only to receive news that it had broken, that Elaida Sedai, a Red sister (and former adviser to Elayne's mother Queen Morgase Trakand), had deposed and replaced the Amyrlin Seat, a former Blue named Siuan Sanche. With the Tower split over this turn of events, the group changed course and joined with the rebel Aes Sedai in Salidar, near Amador. Before arriving at Salidar, they encountered Galad(Elayne's older half-brother whom she despises), and were forced to flee. They joined Valan Luca's travling menangerie for a time, before running into Uno and, again, Galad. This time, Galad and Masema--through Uno--aided in helping Nynaeve and Elayne to a ship where they continued their journey to Salidar. During their stay in Valan Luca's show, Birgitte was torn from the World of Dreams by Moghedien while Nynaeve was unable to save her. Elayne bonded her as her warder in order to save her when Nynaeve's healing failed. Upon reaching Salidar, they were punished for leaving the tower, but continued their lessons as accepted. Nynaeve also managed to capture Moghedien and Elayne fashioned a ter'angreal akin to the damane collar without the leash, and forced knowledge out of her which they sported as their own discoveries. She studied Suian Sanche, who had been stilled as part of the deposition, as well as her former Keeper of the Chronicles, Leane Sharif. Stilling had been considered impossible to heal by the Aes Sedai, but Nynaeve, after studying for many months, healed the False Dragon Logain Ablar. The technique worked for the two women as well, though they did not regain their full strength, for reasons as yet unknown to the characters (Jordan has confirmed that severing can be healed fully only by a healer of opposite gender to the patient). Nynaeve has also developed a form of Healing which uses all five elements, instead of just Spirit, Air, and Water, as is usual for Aes Sedai-style Healing. When Egwene was made Amyrlin for the rebels, she immediately decreed that Nynaeve, Elayne, Theodrin, and Faolain raised as Aes Sedai. Nynaeve joined the Yellow Ajah and learned as much as she could of Healing with the One Power, which turned out to be not much more than she already knew and considerably less effective than her own methods. A shift in the weather When Rand dispatched Mat to rescue Egwene and return Elayne to Caemlyn, Egwene instead assigned him as an escort to Nynaeve, Elayne and Aviendha, and sent them to Ebou Dar for the Bowl of the Winds, a ter'angreal that could change the weather and possibly break the unnatural summer the Dark One had imposed on the world. While in Ebou Dar, Moghedien struck at Nynaeve's boat with balefire, nearly succeeding in drowning her; Nynaeve's fear and desperation as she sank into the river and the surrender to her impending death broke her block and enabled her to escape the boat half-conscious. She was then saved by Lan. He told her that he was unable to be Bonded to become her Warder since his Bond had been passed onto another. Nynaeve predictably vowed to make sure that the Bond would be passed onto her from the Aes Sedai who holds it (Myrelle Berengari, of the Green Ajah). It was the first time Nynaeve and Lan had been in each others company since before Moiraine's death; Nynaeve had no intention of wasting time. They were married later that day. After forming a coalition of Aes Sedai, Sea Folk Windfinders and the Kin (a previously unknown group made of people who had left the Tower), Nynaeve and Elayne led an expedition into the Rahad, a dangerous 'downtown' area of Ebou Dar, to retrieve the Bowl of the Winds. They succeeded, capturing a member of the Black Ajah, and recovered a hidden cache of ter'angreal, including the Bowl of the Winds. The 13 most powerful women in the group then used the Bowl to break the Dark One's unnatural summer. She is also given a bracelet-and-rings angreal by Elayne which she now uses. The coalition then fled to Andor to avoid a Seanchan invasion. Once the group finally arrives in Caemlyn, Nynaeve begins planning with Reanne Corly how to spirit away Kinswoman away from Seanchan controlled areas. She seems to be in awe of the Kinswoman Alise Tenjile and earns her respect with her decision to let the damane prisoners go free. She has also begin to tutor the Windfinders on how to shield and is even shielded twice by Talaan din Gelyn, a young Seafolk apprentice who has even more potential than Nynaeve. Cleansing what could not be cleansed At the Royal Palace in Caemlyn, Rand approached Nynaeve for help with a major project: he had discovered a way to cleanse the male half of the True Source. To do it, he would need the strongest female channeler he knew of and could trust--Nynaeve--and likewise the strongest male--himself. They succeeded, using the Choedan Kal, though both required some time to recover from the intense experience of channeling huge amounts of Power for hours on end. During the beginning of the cleansing of Saidin, Nynaeve is amazed how rough and harsh saidin is compared to the calm, tranquility that is Saidar. Recovery She and Rand Travel to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear to both recover after cleansing saidin. She seems back to full health and watches Lan practise sword fighting with Jahar Narishma. Acknowledging Lan's allegiance to his never-ending battle for his lost country, she sets him on the very edge of the Borderlands. She then visits multiple cities in order to inform men of Lan's coming and says (showing Lan's ring), "My name is Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran. The message I want sent is this. My husband rides from World's End toward Tarwin's Gap, toward Tarmon Gai'don. Will he ride alone?" and after encountering resistance, she says: "Lan told me once that Malkier lives so long as one man wears the hadori in pledge that he will fight the Shadow, so long as one woman wears the ki'sain in pledge that she will send her son to fight the shadow. I wear the ki'sain, Master Aldragoran. My husband wears the hadori. So do you. Will Lan Mandragoran ride to the Last Battle alone?" She is joyous when she learns that Lan will not be alone, and continues her quest to recruit more Borderlanders to help Lan. However she does not trust the ex Seanchan damane Alivia, and returns to Rand's side to keep an eye on her. She is one of the six to accompany Rand to his meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons. Semirhage blew off Rand's left hand with a fireball when her illusion as the Daughter of the Nine Moons broke. Nynaeve was able to heal his arm but not restore the hand. After delving in Rand, she finds there is something wrong with his eyes. Rand's Conscience Nynaeve Travels to Arad Doman and stays with Rand at Lord Tellaen's manor. While there, Daigian Moseneillin begins to teach Nynaeve the one hundred weaves required to become an Aes Sedai. She offers to try and Heal Daigian from her grief of losing Eben Hopwil, which Daigian rejects. Nynaeve then sits in on the meeting between Rand and the Aiel chiefs, where Rand gives the order for the Aiel to capture all the Council of Merchants. When the Aiel help take Bandar Eban, Nynave goes along with Rand again to the capital. It is here that she sees the poverty of the people and is sickened by their unwillingness to come to Aes Sedai aid. Soon after, she is the one who manages to find the dungeon where the last messenger allegedly from the missing King Alsalam Saeed Almadar was kept. Upon arrival, she discovers the man who killed him and confirms that he is under heavy compulsion, almost certainly confirming that Graendal had a hand in it and was trying to hide her tracks. Taking the news back to Rand, Nynaeve struggles to remove the compulsion on the young man, and get Graendal's location from him before he dies from the damage on his mind. She goes with Rand to Falme, where he meets with the real Daughter of the Nine Moons, Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag. After discovering that the Forsaken is located in Natrin's Barrow, Rand takes her there and sends Lord Ramshalan in, who returns under compulsion, which Nynaeve confirms. After Rand destroys the entire palace with balefire and Nynaeve then tells Rand that the compulsion is gone, it is accepted that Graendal has been burned away. Horrified at Rand's actions at Natrin's Barrow, Nynaeve goes to Cadsuane and willingly submits her inferiority to the elder Aes Sedai in order to be allowed to be a part of her and the Wise One's plans to teach Rand how to feel again. Nynaeve is ordered to find out where Perrin currently is, which she discovers when Rand experiences his ta'veren visions. It is then that Cadsuane can Travel to Perrin's army and bring back Tam al'Thor. She rides with Rand when he goes to meet the Borderlander rulers in Far Madding. Rand is asked by Hurin to meet with the rulers inside Far Madding which angers Rand. He picks up the ter'angreal access key and plans to destroy the whole Borderlander army but is thankfully talked out of it by Nynaeve. She also tries to get him to provide support for the army Lan is gathering at Tarwin's Gap, but Rand refuses saying that it will provide a good destraction away from where Rand needs to be. Parellels Nynaeve is a parallel to Nyneve, one of the names given to the Lady of the Lake. In Arthurian legend, Nyneve learned to use magic from Merlin, and tends to appear during pivotal moments to use her power. This is similar to the way the Nynaeve's great strength aids in many wonderful feats that other women would not be able to manage. External links *http://home.wanadoo.nl/nynaeve/nynaeve.html Category:Wilders Category:Accepted Category:Healers Category:Wisdom